Far Cry 3: Twisted Series
by Mel-The-Somebody
Summary: What if Far Cry 3's story didn't go like it did and became twisted? These separate summarized short stories show what would happen if things would become crooked or even worse than they already were in one of the most darkest ways possible. There are absolutely no happy endings. (Rated M for violence, sexual themes, drug use, and language)
1. If Vaas Killed Jason

_If Jason were to fail all of what he trained for, it would be a tragic ending. Vaas would do any torture he pleased or just make it quick like he did after Jason tried to escape in the helicopter. Fortunately, Jason lived...but what if, the attempt to kill Vaas did not work? It would _**_go like this:_**

Jason slowly opened his eyes to see the man with that bushy mohawk of his. Recognizing it as Vaas, Jason sharply gasped and tried to get away but was instead stumbled with his vision being blurry.

Vaas laughed silently to himself and rolled Jason onto his back with his boot.

"How are you doing, hermano?" he chuckled that evil laugh once more, "Trying to go after me because my sister told you to?"

Jason groaned from pain and exhaustion. He turned his head and saw the tribal knife across the room; it was obvious that Vaas kicked it to that spot so he couldn't get it in the state he was right now. Jason slightly opened his mouth, his lips trying to escape words out. But he was so intoxicated from the syringe Vaas stabbed into him that it was just too much. After a few more seconds, he finally escaped the words he wanted.

"I...I'm going to..kill you, Vaas," he breathed between his words, eventually holding himself with his elbows. "Just fucking wait."

Vaas bursted out into laughter before beating Jason across the face with his gun. The ringing in Jason's ears and the blurriness that was there before instantly came back from that much force. Vaas' laughter very quickly faded and he lifted his prey up by the shirt collar and put their faces close together. Jason cringed at the smell of tobacco from Vaas breathing in anger that close to him, or maybe it was the eyes of a murder visible.

"Listen here, Jason. You bring your pretty boy face to **my **island and you expect you're going to rule this fucking place?" he growled between the clenching of his teeth. All of a sudden, Vaas completely snapped. "Don't **FUCKING **look at me like that! You think you're big and tough?! My sister made a warrior out of you? No no no, Jason..." Vaas pushed Jason back onto the cold hard floor, the soft sobs from the predator fading in. He turned away and put his hand over his face, spending a few seconds to sneak in some sniffs, then turning back around in pure anger. "She'll make you a monster! Do you fucking hear me?! You're not a fucking warrior! You want your life back? You should've gotten the fuck away from her! Not become a warrior!"

Jason just stared into Vaas' cold eyes before the killer heavily sighed. A sigh of stress and anger. Jason slipped his hand into his pocket. _Fuck, my handgun's gone. _Vaas noticed this man trying to do anything to kill him. He stared with a straight face, his eyebrows raised, his arms crossed. Despite his little fit a minute ago, he snuck in yet another chuckle, shaking his head.

"Jason, you're really…really fucking funny, you know that? Thinking you can just kill me like that, huh?" A cold pause. "Huh?"

Jason could feel his eyes watering. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to win. His chest was going up and down slowly yet with heavy breaths of nervousness. How could he win anyways? He was intoxicated with drugs so much that he couldn't stand without trembling.

_"_You see…" Vaas took out his handgun and loaded it, the clicking sound echoing through Jason's ears, "just because you think you're winning, doesn't mean that you are. It's all a big fucking fairytale, Jason." Vaas leaned over and ran his hand through Jason's hair before grasping it and pulling his head up, speaking softly. "You. Were never. A winner."

Vaas let his grip go, making Jason fall and bounce his head back off the floor. Cold and metal. The two feelings Jason felt pressured on his head, the teasers to his end.

And it all went black.


	2. If Jason Didn't Save Riley

**WARNING: **Contains drug abuse

* * *

_If Jason didn't save Riley, he would be sold into slavery, causing yet another brother lost. His mission would fail and would have to go back to his friends to break the news, if he even made it. It would go like this:_

Jason sat down in a creaky and stained bed. It was so uncomfortable, but it was better than always standing. He had snuck off to one of those little shacks that you appear in when you fast travel. It was so dingy and dark, just a little lightbulb on the ceiling gave light. He observed, the little bulb slowly going back and forth, soothing his rhythm in breathing. Then he stared at the rusted red door across the room. There was no way he was leaving right now, he just wanted the world to stop for a moment so he could think. Being on Hoyt's island was so stressful. A whole new island now, this is the real deal. He had just left his friends, broke up with Liza, it was all a nightmare. But now, it all felt right for some reason. Riley needed his help, he couldn't just let his little brother down.

A simple and distressed sigh echoed in the silent room. Jason stood up for a moment and opened a drawer at a desk, looking for someplace to put his privateer outfit in. He hated wearing that thing, he wanted a drawer to put it in and slam it shut so he didn't have to see it. He hated being a _monster. _While pushing aside other useless items in the drawer, he saw a plastic bag with white powder in it. He stared at it for a moment wondering what it could be. Then it hit him; it was cocaine. Jason picked up the bag carefully and observed it. He had never touched cocaine before, and never planned to. Alcohol was his main thing. But at this time of sorrow, he thought about it for a moment. It only took a few seconds before he unzipped the bag and took out the straw in it. He placed the powder on the desk and sat in the chair, lining up the drug into single file lines. Putting the straw to his nostril, he snuffed each line one by one. _Single file line, single file line…_

Exhaling deeply, Jason leaned his head back and closed his eyes shut. A minute went by and the effects already started. Completely ignoring what he had originally wanted to do with his outfit, he went back to the bed and slowly laid down. He folded his hands over his stomach and stared up at the ceiling, his heart beat racing, limbs twitching. For some reason, he liked this. It made him feel different in a good way. Now he knew why Dr. Earnhardt loved drugs so much when he became depressed about his deceased daughter; it felt wonderful to be relieved.

Suddenly, Jason's eyes went wide as a banging noise practically blared through his ears. He covered them and screamed with his teeth clenched, pulling onto his hair viciously. A variety of voices and noises went into his head at high volume. They got louder and louder as he looked around to see colored spots getting brighter and brighter. He sat up and shut his eyes as much as he could. The noise echoed a continuous state as he pleaded to nothing to make it all stop, it didn't end. All of a sudden, the door was broken down. Two privateers came running to Jason and held his arms down as he started to stop screaming.

One of them tilted Jason's chin up, looking into his eyes. "Foster, what the fuck happened to you?!" Jason just stared at him back, his eyes red, pupils dilated. He didn't say a word, nor did he ever want to after that.

* * *

The next day, Jason was in Hoyt's office. Hoyt was sitting on his desk, smoking his casual cigar. He walked up to Jason and blew smoke in his face, making him slightly scowl. Hoyt only laughed and put the cigar down.

"I was only joking, Foster."

"Yeah…I know."

Hoyt sat in the chair at his desk and folded his hands. "So, Foster. About your little help that you've been giving me. I oh so greatly appreciate it, you know."

Jason cleared his throat and leaned forward. "It's no problem, sir. Although I'm not quite finished yet. You see, I was thinking-" Hoyt put his hand out in front of him, gesturing Jason to stop.

"Look, kid. I love your help, I really do, but cut yourself short. What do you mean you have more to do when I haven't even given my men new orders?"

"Um…well…there's people to show them what's new on this island. Teach them what we can really do."

Hoyt smiled and clapped his hands with pure joy. "See Foster? You! You, are maleficent," Jason smirked. He was pretty pleased that he could do a good job, even if it's for someone he wanted to kill. "Now, about what happened last night…" Jason's smirk went away instantly. He rubbed his hands slowly as his breathing became unstable. Hoyt shook his head and continued, "Two of my men alerted me that you were missing when you were on patrol. They found you in a shack with cocaine near you. You were high, I assume?"

Jason nodded and quickly made no eye contact. "I…um… yes, I was," he spoke softly with guilt. Hoyt gestured him to go on. "Well, you see, I was feeling a little bit uneven. I'm still new to this job, you know? I wanted something to relieve me."

When Jason thought Hoyt would understand, he was completely wrong. Hoyt did nod, he seemed to agree, but in an instant he snapped. He slammed his hand on the table, making Jason jump back.

"You come here, to my island, just to fucking slack off on drugs?!" he screamed at the top his lungs. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but closed it for the better. "That's what happens, in my. Fucking. Business! Am I clear?!" Jason nodded quickly and put his hand over his heart, trying to catch his breath. Hoyt then took a long sigh and grinned. "Very well then." he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm-"

"No, Foster. I forgive you. Listen now…I want you on my full team,"

"Your…full team?"

"Yes! Now, my dear friend, Vaas. He was killed by this son of a bitch named Jason Brody. You, kid. Your work is out of this world! You are going to go far. You can be my new assistant in training. Together, we'll make this company bigger than before. Are you in?"

Jason hesitated. If he does this, there is possibly no going back. But it's all part of the plan, isn't it? So he said, "Yes." The one word that will make everything different, the word that will bring hell to be unleashed. Hoyt smiled and shook hands with his new favorite employee. Jason had no idea what was coming for him.

* * *

Later in the night, Jason was driving to the airport where he had been told to meet. The privateer sitting next to him nudged him in the shoulder.

"Hey bud, you seem nervous. Need a drink?" he asked.

Jason shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm good." The privateer nodded to his response and looked away. Once they arrived at the airport, Jason stepped out of the car and walked to where the rest of the privateers were. The leader of the group stepped forward, flipping to a paper on his clipboard.

"Alright guys, listen up," he spoke loud and clear. How deep his voice was, in fact, kind of scared Jason a little. "This is a very important meeting, any questions will be saved for the end, so don't fucking speak, you hear?" The rest of the privateers nodded. "Good. Now, soon we will have prisoner 12246 coming to the helicopter for lift off. This is Jason-fucking-Brody's brother, you hear? See any sight of Jason, you kill him, no questions about it."

Jason swallowed hard. He's surrounded by a group of people who will kill him if he tries to get Riley; it wasn't a pretty sight. The speech continued on and on, but all Jason could hear is silence. He blocked out every single word, he did not want to hear it.

* * *

A half hour later, everybody had left except for Jason and three other privateers who were left for patrol. The privateer who asked Jason for a drink, well, Jason asked for one this time. He was laying on the ground getting wasted while the other privateers laughed at him. A privateer walked over to him and kicked him in the hip.

"Hey Foster, what'cha doing?" he bursted out laughing before picking him up. Jason stumbled a little. He wasn't _that _wasted, but he was still stumbling and confused. The privateer brought him to the other two guys. "So Foster, how does it feel like being here?"

"I-it, uh, f-feels nice?" Jason slurred, rubbing his hand on his forehead.

A different privateer stood up. "Well man, it's not gonna be nice for long. So keep dreaming," he said awfully stern. "But maybe seeing that helpless prisoner being shipped will brighten your mood, huh?"

Jason fell back onto the ground and whimpered in pain from the fall while the privateers laughed at him. The thought of seeing his little brother being shipped as heartbreaking. This was seriously a nightmare.

* * *

The next day, Jason and Sam were sitting in the Crazy Cock bar together, even though Jason already got wasted the night before. Jason put his drink down and sighed.

"Sam…how am I going to do this?" he asked, hiding his face in his hand.

"Jason, Jason. Do not worry! We are going to kill Hoyt at this poker game and save Riley. Just be confident, ja?"

Jason slightly smiled and nodded. He loved Sam's confidence, it could bring a smile to anyone's face. Sam also smiled and patted Jason's shoulder. Surely this plan would work.

* * *

Later in the day, Jason arrived at the compound with Sam. They both went downstairs into the basement again after they were assigned to see how Riley was. Jason looked into the cell to see his little brother laying in the bed asleep.

"Riley…?" he called out softly. Riley slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the two of them, a smile coming onto both his and Jason's face. He ran up and grasped the metal bars.

"Jason!" he exclaimed. They haven't been this happy on the island in a long time. Jason grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, running in and hugging Riley into a warm embrace. Jason could feel his throat choking up, as warm tears filled in his eyes.

"Riley…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? I was just assigned to. I didn't-"

"No, Jason," Riley interrupted, "don't be sorry. I'm just so glad you're here."

Jason smiled and hugged him even tighter. "We're going to get you out of here soon."

Sam looked at the two of them and chuckled happily from the happiness of these two. Their hugging lasted a few moments until there was footsteps coming down the stairs. Jason backed away from Riley quickly and stood beside Sam. The footsteps got closer and closer until the person was visible; it was Hoyt. He walked to the both of them and laughed, patting them on the back.

"How are you, boys?" he asked cheerfully. Sam and Jason gave a thumbs up in response. Hoyt looked directly at Jason. "So Foster, did you keep an eye on the prisoner?"

"Yes, sir, I did." he replied nervously, turning his head to look at Riley. A privateer walked next to Hoyt, holding his gun carefully.

"Good job. Also, Foster…"

"Yes, sir?" Jason answered. It was then and there that Hoyt quickly took out a knife and stroked Jason in the neck, before kicking him onto the ground. Jason choked and gasped as blood poured onto his outfit, making a pool of red visible around him. He reached his arm out, moving his lips to try and plead, but no words could escape. _He _couldn't escape.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Riley cried out, getting onto his knees and holding his hands under Jason's head. Jason's eyes rolled back as he clutched his brother's arm, gasping even more forcefully. The privateer grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled him out of the cell, bringing him upstairs as Riley screamed and tried to fight. He pushed the privateer and looked at his dying brother. "Jason!" The privateer beat the back of Riley's head on the concrete wall two times, then proceeding to drag him upstairs. Riley still called for his brother's name in tears.

"This, Sam. This is what happens you don't play by my rules." Hoyt pointed to Jason, still dying on the floor. Sam stared at Jason, then looked at Hoyt.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Sam screamed out, reaching for his handgun. But Hoyt was quicker, and took out his own handgun and shot Sam three times in the chest. Sam fell onto the ground right next to Jason's now dead body. Hoyt clapped his hands once, signaling two privateers to come downstairs. One grabbed Jason's feet, the other grabbing Sam's, and dragged the two bodies out of the room.

At the airport, Riley cried silently as a privateer walked him into the helicopter. He sat down in a seat and cried loudly into the palm of his hands. His brothers were dead, he didn't know what happened to his friends, he's being sold to a man he doesn't know...

It was all over.


	3. If Buck Killed Jason

**Just a warning: This may heavily upset Keith lovers, maybe even Jason lovers...just warning you now. There's some pretty disturbing content ahead...yeeeaaahhhh, I'm definitely changing this story to Rated M, there is no way that this can be Rated T with this, especially since that it's going to be worse later on in the series. xD Anyways, ****_try _****to enjoy, despite all the blood and upsetting stuff.**

* * *

_If Jason's attempt to save Keith failed, Keith won't be rescued, and Jason has to experience the pain with him as he held captive longer before some sort of end or torture comes to him. It would go like this:_

_"You said we could leave, you fuck!" _

_"What I said, is Keith, could leave with you. But you're not going anywhere."_

_"We're walking, through that door…"_

_"You are when you say you are. I'll take you bloody if you'd like. I like my meat rare…"_

Jason swung his knife at Buck, before Buck swung back, blocking him with his arms. In a split second, Jason was thrown on the floor, but he got right back up. They were head on, trying to see who would stab who first. But it was suddenly that Jason wasn't strong enough, making Buck push him back and stab him right in the shoulder. Jason's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped; the pain running through his whole shoulder. The singing and sharp sensation got worse by the second, as he looked down to see the knife impaled into him, the blood running down his blue shirt that had a wide red line running down his back and stomach. Then he looked at the horrendous man in front of him, who smiled with eyes of murder.

"Good on ya, Jas. Ya tried," he cackled, making his way over to Keith, running his hand down the victim's cheek. "…but ya didn't try hard enough."

Keith softly cried, turning his head away from Buck. A stumble was heard from across the room. From the blurriness of his tears, he could see Jason laying on the floor, taking deep and sharp breaths. He clutched the knife and screamed from pain as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder, observing the blood running down from the tip of the knife all the way to the handle, his fingertips now covered in red liquid. He turned his head to see Keith looking at him. Keith whispered Jason's name, and mouthed "Help me…please…". Jason only stared at him right in the eyes, and struggled as he crawled his way over to Keith, but Buck put his boot over the side of his face.

"Nah, mate. Ya can't do anything." he scowled. Jason was immediately lifted up underneath the shoulders and dragged over to a corner. He looked at Keith; Keith looked at him back, their facial expressions were different. Keith with a face of horror and worry, his eyes widened. Jason's with weakness and pain, his eyes half closed. But their emotions and thoughts were the same. Buck walked away for a moment and went upstairs. At that very moment, Keith ran over to Jason and pressured his hand onto the wound.

"Jason, Jason, stay with me man, stay with me…" he pleaded through his faint crying. Jason heavily sighed and turned his head away.

"Keith…I…" he whispered, trying to get his words out. His vision was getting more and more blurry by the moment.

Tears ran down Keith's face, dripping onto his and Jason's laps. Footsteps got closer and closer to the two of them, a horrible sound. Keith turned around to see Buck with rope in his hands, a terrifying smile on his face, his tongue sliding contently on his lips.

"Now now, Keith. What did Buck say about leaving your place?" he said wagging his finger. Keith put his hands in front of him, shaking his head.

"Please, don't hurt us…I'll do anything, just please-" Buck walked over to him and slapped him across the face as hard as he could, then grabbing him by the hair, pulling him to the bed and pushed him down forcefully. Jason growled under his breath and stood up, his hand over his shoulder, walking to the knife on the floor; he tried desperately to block out Keith's screams as Buck tied his wrists together. Buck grunted from struggling to keep Keith to stay still, eventually rolling him onto his back.

"Shut the fuck up for once, eh?!" he yelled in his face before slapping him again, this time with a little less force. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Buck could see Jason weakly bending down and grabbing the knife. It hurt so bad to do anything with that wound, and the dizziness from his loss of blood didn't help. If he were to die from blood loss, he would die with Buck dying with him. Buck growled and clenched his teeth. Before Keith screamed an alert, Buck grabbed a roll of tape under the bed and taped his mouth, very quietly making his way over to Jason. Jason groaned as he tried to rise back up, the pain was getting worse and worse. He finally rose up and sighed from a tiny bit of relief, until all of a sudden…

A horrible pain in his back, an ear piercing scream from his mouth, a trail of blood starting to make its way on his back again. He fell onto his knees before collapsing onto the floor, his arms and legs sprawled out, a last breath escaping into the darkened silence, his eyes widened and mouth open. Keith's muffled screams could be heard from the other side of the room, crying out Jason's names through his yells of terror and desperation. Buck ripped out the knife from the Jason's back, staring at his corpse lying on the floor. He turned to Keith and slowly walked over to him. He inched his face to Keith's ear, caressing his hair as if he were a cat, whispering, "It's over, Keith." Keith whimpered and quickly shook his head, resisting what Buck had in store. But Buck just hushed him; hushing him in an act of "love".

"Nah, Keith. You're kind of…useless to me now, ya know? Eh?" Keith stopped whimpering and instead looked at Buck in fear and curiosity.

"What do you mean…?" he asked softly, trying to hold back his tears.

"I mean, that you're done. But just remember, Keith…" he looked Keith right in the eyes, wiping the boy's tears away, "I love ya." Keith gasped as Buck held his knife to his neck, before slicing his throat, making blood splatter on his hands. He put his hand over Keith's mouth to block out his choking and gasps for air, the blood running down his shirt, and onto Buck's large hand. Eventually he stopped choking, his head titling to the side with his eyes rolled back. Buck stepped back and licked the blood off his fingers, looking at Keith's corpse. He then took out his phone and called his little buddy, Hector.

"Hey there, Hector. Remind me to file in a new guy…found this one a little hard for my rules…"

It was all over.

* * *

**I told you that it was upsetting. And also, I actually did research on knife stabbings, so Jason being stabbed in the shoulder and its effects were closely accurate, along with being stabbed in the back. I really hope it was accurate enough to you.**


	4. If Vaas Sold Grant and Jason

**WARNING: Contains slight ideologically sensitive material** **and beating.**

* * *

_If Grant and Jason did not escape from Vaas' camp, they would be sold for ransom, leading to absolutely no success from that point. Nobody would win, nobody would be saved. Cruel abuse would be in store. It would go like this:_

"Get these fucking guys out of there." Vaas ordered sternly, pointing to Jason and Grant still in the cage. Two pirates came over, opened the cage door, and pushed the two brothers out forcefully.

"Grant…?" Jason whispered with fear. Grant looked at his younger brother and shook his head, indicating that they can't speak right now. He was right; a pirate slapped Jason across the head.

"Ey, you need to shut the fuck up!" he snapped before pushing Jason again. The four of them walked for which felt like hours, the sight of this camp getting worse and worse with civilians being beaten, animals being skinned; it was a nightmare. Jason and Grant were filled with fear, there was no possible way to tell what would happen. Suddenly, Jason felt a pulling on his leg. He turned his head and looked down to see a beat up civilian tugging his pant leg.

"Please…help me…" they whimpered, tugging harder. Jason opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. The civilian's eyes had the most terrifying cry for help. Jason wanted to do something, he wanted to help, but he _couldn't. _The pirate who was behind Jason noticed the civilian and beat them across the face with his gun. The civilian let go of Jason's pant leg and rolled on their back as the pirate beat them over and over, letting out shrieks of pain and terror. Jason could only watch, barely blinking, eyes deceiving. Another pirate ran up and dragged the civilian away, yelling "Reject!". Jason knew that wasn't a good sign at all. The pirate who was taking charge of him walked back over and pushed him.

"Let's go! Move it!" he ordered, continuously pushing Jason. A few minutes later, they arrived at an awfully large wooden shack. One of the pirates knocked on the door, another pirate opening it and allowing them in. The room was bigger than they imagined. It wasn't too big, but not the size they were expecting in a shack. But in sight, there he was; Vaas. He was standing in the back with his arms crossed, a very unpleasing expression on his face. He was leaning against a wall, observing the two brothers carefully. Not once did he take his eyes off of him. The two pirates sat each of the brothers in their own chairs; wooden, uncomfortable, wobbly chairs. Their hands were tied behind the chairs forcefully, causing them to grunt from it being so uncomfortable. Vaas made his way over to them, a camcorder in his hand. He really found an interest into these two men. He knew that he was going to get a ton of money from these guys and their friends being rich. Not rich enough like Oliver of course, but they were enough to make Vaas find excitement into selling them. Cruel, unusual, twisted excitement. Vaas walked around them in a steady pace, not taking his eyes off of them again. He slid his hand down the top of the chair and looked directly at Jason, then to Grant.

"Okay, let's start now. Hey, and you two white boys better not cause any bullshit. Because if you do," Vaas took out his handgun and twirled it with his finger. "This? It'll be pointed at your head in a fucking second. So, it's simple. Follow my rules, and you want end up with a bullet through your skull. Am I clear?" Grant and Jason didn't even make a move or speak, they only stared. "I'm sorry, did I stutter? Huh? Did I fucking stutter, answer me right now, did. I. Stutter? Hm?" He leaned his face towards them, anger swarming in his eyes. "I said, am I fucking clear?!" Grant and Jason slowly nodded, not making eye contact with him. Vaas was going to scream at them for not looking him in the eye too, but he just wanted to get this over with. He handed a pirate the video camera before standing behind Grant and Jason, putting a sack over their heads.

"Can we get this bullshit over with now?" Vaas asked strictly to the group of pirates standing there. The one holding the camera nodded and gave a thumbs up, showing that he was recording now. Once recording, Vaas raised his arms in the air. "Hello, amigos! I have, a very special treat, okay, a very good treat for you. Now, these two white boys right here, huh? They are quite a show. Allow me, to present…" Vaas took the sack off of Grant, revealing his face. "Grant Brody. From California. Twenty nine years old. And quite a muscular man, no? I know you love your boys well fit. So this guy, I'm saying about, ten grand, huh? Ten grand! Okay? Ten grand, for this fella, huh? No no no, wait wait wait, what's that? It looks like, there's more where that came from, amigo!" Vaas then took off the sack from Jason, revealing his face, his head down. "Jason Bro…" Vaas quietly sighed and aggressively lifted Jason's head up, adjusting it so that he's facing the camera directly. "Jason. Brody. Also from California. They're brothers, yes! Now Jason here, he looks like the athletic type. Twenty six. I'd say, hmm, maybe eight grand? Eight grand? Eight grand, yes, for Jason Brody! Order them soon, hermano, you never know when they might become 'expired'."

Expired. _Expired. _Jason and Grant felt a sudden mental stab to the heart. They were practically not even human anymore. They were toys, rag dolls, slaves, _not human. _Vaas clapped his hands together once.

"Alright, next, we have…" a pirate handed him a small card. "We have Nikki. Bring her out." A pirate dragged the chair with a young girl tied to it. She looked about sixteen to eighteen, black hair tied into a ponytail, short shorts, buttoned shirt. To Jason and Grant, they found her quite pretty. The pirates and Vaas thought the same, but not in the friendly manner Grant and Jason thought. They called her a "dirty bitch", "naughty slut"…that's what they called every attractive woman they came across. Vaas stood behind Nikki, who started to softly cry as he got closer. He got on his knees in front of her and wiped her tears away gently, caressing her hair, soft and gentle hushes coming from his lips.

"Nikki, honey…" he began softly. "We're going to win this Oscar, you and me now. You can do it, honey, come on." Nikki just cried even more, quiet squeals and whimpers coming from her in despair. Vaas just stared at her, waiting for her to stop. He wanted to make this a good impression on this part, and this was obviously not a good impression. Jason and Grant knew he was just trying to get her to stop; he didn't care. His soft whispers and gentle touches were fake; everyone knew his true mood. His anger, his annoyance, his hatred. He tried so hard to not unleash it on this girl. The real actor here was him, not her. It was so well, that it's very necessary for a compliment. But it seemed wrong to compliment this psychopath, it would never seem right. Such a villain, doing such great work. It felt wrong for someone to think he's doing a spectacular work on something.

Vaas always did this with the young girls. He always acted so nice, so caring. But he really only wanted the money. These girls were his ticket to money, nothing more. Jason and Grant watched him and Nikki silently, trying to hold back from calling him a liar. They tried so hard to scream it out, "A liar, a filthy fucking bastard!". They could only scream it in their heads. This was going to be the longest next three minutes of their lives.

* * *

"Good news! You're going to a new home!" Vaas called out cheerfully, not making any eye glances. He was too busy running his finger through the pile of dollar bills in his hand, counting the amount in his head. Grant and Jason sat up from their filthy beds and looked at Vaas with confusion. Vaas then raised his head and looked away from the money to glare at them. "…Did I stutter again? Huh? Get the fuck up, and get the fuck in the car before I blow your fucking brains out, okay, hermano? Let's go." Grant and Jason quickly rose up, walking to the orange jeep in front of them. The pirate in the driver's seat turned to them, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't say a fucking word!" he shouted in their faces, before turning the key in the slot, and driving off. Jason and Grant were anxious, horribly. This all felt like a dream, a dream that they would never wake up from.

When arriving at the convoy, the pirate forcefully pulled Jason out of the car, another pirate pulling Grant. Jason looked at the helicopter in front of him. That's what got his attention, only that. He looked at his brother, who looked at him back, both with the expression of worry. The leader of the group ordered the pirate holding Jason to put him in the helicopter quickly. Jason swallowed hard, but the real fear had not started yet. The pirate pointed to Grant.

"Wait! Do not transport him! It says he is a reject!" he blurted out. Then and there, Jason's heart sank. All, every single one, of his feelings faded. He felt nothing. Grant looked at Jason, trying to make an attempt to tell his brother that it was okay.

"Jason…Jason, please don't-" a pirate silenced Grant and shoved him powerfully onto the hood of the car. But Grant raised himself up immediately and glued his eyes on Jason. Jason's eyes watered as he opened his mouth to cry for his brother. He made no regrets, and did so.

"Grant! Grant, no! Please!" he screamed out, his throat choked up. The pirates shoved Jason towards the helicopter, but Jason kept fighting back. "Grant!" Jason was suddenly punched hard in the face by one of the pirates; but he didn't care about the horrible pain, he still cried for his brother. "Don't leave me, Grant, please! Grant!"

"Jason, everything's going to be alright, okay?" Grant spoke as calm as he could, yet loudly over the helicopter propellers which was causing more of a noise. Jason felt the warm tears roll down his face, he felt the heart ache of leaving his brother. He didn't want to be sold to a stranger alone; he wanted to be with his brother through it all. And what did "reject" mean? Vaas had to take care of the rejects, the pirates found a reject tugging Jason's pant leg; what did it mean? Jason didn't know, nor did he want to. But it was clear that it was a horrible thing, an indication that Grant would be shot with the rest of the "rejects". He could tell, it was triggering in his mind. The pirates finally got Jason onto the helicopter, though he still tried to fight back. A pirate pushed Jason onto the floor and beat him senselessly, kicking him on his back and then snatching his hair, pulling his head up and bouncing his head off the floor about three times before stopping and pushing him into a seat. Grant watched his brother being beaten, and couldn't resist to cry too, even though he barely cried. He always tried to seem calm to calm Jason and Riley down when they were anxious, but he had never seen one of them beaten, or sold away. Jason looked out the window, placing his hand over the glass; all he could is cry silently, pleading under his breath for his big brother. Grant wanted to wave, he wanted to wave goodbye to Jason, but the pirates had tied his hands. This was the last time they would ever see each other, in fact, see anyone they knew. They would see a horrible person in front of them who wanted to use them as a toy whenever they wanted. Just a wave goodbye, just a peace sign to keep it cool. A wave to Riley when he went to flight school, a wave to Jason when he went off to go on his first date with Liza. They grew up so fast, as it seemed, he was the oldest brother. He saw them grow up to be like they were now, and it was all slipping away.

After being dazed from all those memories, Grant snapped back into reality. The helicopter rose up slowly, Jason looking out the window, and with the heartbreak from Grant again, Jason had waved; but he couldn't wave back. Instead he smiled and nodded, making Jason smile back. Because despite the horrible event going on at that moment, they couldn't help but smile, giving a good luck, letting each other know that they loved each other dearly. They were still a family, even if separated. The helicopter finally flew off, as the pirates shoved Grant into the car again, so they could bring him back to Vaas as a little killing present with the rest of the rejects.

There it was, the camp. There he was, the savage. There they were, the rejects. There it was, the rope being tied to all of their hands, lined up, on their knees. There it was, the gun, the finger on the trigger. There it was, the horrible ringing through the ears, one by one, in sequence. All until it was to him, a little yet powerful speech from the killer about how he was "useless". Then there it was, the last of it. Squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for it, until it all went black.

Jason looked at the man, who looked at him back, with cold and murderous eyes. Tears down his face, a whimper from his lips, a beat with the stick, a cut down the arm with the blade, the pain overwhelming. The screaming of how his toy wasn't good enough. He would have to deal with this everyday, but not as long as he did what the man wanted, right?

But it was never enough for him.

It was all over.


End file.
